guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Young Lady Vanishes
Overview Summary #Help Hogun save his fiancee from corsair rivals. #Kill Hogun and his band of corsairs. #Speak with Ailonseh Dejarin and see if she is hurt. #Escort Ailonseh Dejarin to Camp Hojanu. #See Zudash Dejarin for your reward. Obtained from :Hogun the Unpredictable in Dejarin Estate. Requirements :The Dejarin Estate Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :"Help, brave heroes! My fiancee has been kidnapped by a crew of rival corsairs. They whisked her away in the middle of the night! I fear what they will do to her if I don't rescue her soon. Please, you must help me. Ailonseh is the only thing that matters to me; I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to her because of me. Please, I beg you!" ::Accept: "A damsel in destress? Lead the way!" ::Reject: "Right. And I'm Warmarshal Varesh." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Hogun the Unpredictable: "There! Up ahead! I can almost make her out." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Hogun the Unpredictable: "Hello, boys. Expecting us?" :First Mate Gunanu: "Why yes, Hogun. We knew it would only be a matter of time before you found some unlucky fools to follow you here." :Koss: "Ailonseh? Gods, , that's no fiancee. That's my sister!" :Ailonseh Dejarin: "Look out! It's a trap! They promised my father safe passage, but kidnapped me instead!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Ailonseh Dejarin: "Thank you for rescuing me! My father must be so worried... They haven't fed me for three days, and I'm quite weak. I'm afraid I... ow... I won't be able to get out of here on my own. Can you please escort me to the safety of Camp Hojanu? I'll be able to get food and rest there while I wait for my father to arrive." Reward Dialogue :"I always disliked you Sunspears, ever since my son Koss ran off to join your order. I still don't know if I can forgive him. But, you've returned my precious daughter to me. The least I can do is give you this. It is but a small token of my gratitude and can never repay the debt I owe you." Notes *If you bring Koss with you, you will find out that Ailonseh is Koss's sister. *Once Hogun and the Corsair enemies are killed, clear the whole area between Ailonseh Dejarin over to Camp Hojanu, before speaking to her. She is only level 10 and can easily be killed by Heket mobs that you will otherwise encounter on the way to Camp Hojanu. *Another alternative to clearing out the way is to send your henchmen and Heroes to waypoints near the hekets while remaining behind with Ailonseh, she will stay with you and will not engage unless close enough to attack or heal. *Do not enter Camp Hojanu until Ailonseh approaches close enough to the entrance to allow the quest to update, to say "See Zudash Dejarin for your reward." Ailonseh walks slowly and is slowed even more as she scrapes along the south side canyon approach to the camp. *Even though it seems Camp Hojanu is closer to the green star when you first get the quest, do not map to it. If you do, you will have to map back to Pogahn Passage to activate the quest. *Survivors beware! Even though Hogun turns evil, he's still 'tied' to the party leader, and will chase you all the way back to a town regardless of where your heroes/henchmen are or what the rest of the corsairs are doing. He won't break from his chase to kill spirits still lingering from earlier fights, either. Therefore, it's best not to flag your party near the rest of the corsairs until after he's dead. He'll always stay with you, so go close enough to the group to trigger the dialog leading to the group turning red, then run back into the water a bit to isolate Hogun. He'll go down fast if your whole group is fighting him. *A confusion in the french translation occurred, instead of being Hogun's Fiancee, Ailonseh has become Hogun's Sister but in the quest log it appears that this confusion has been fixed saying that Hogun's Fiancee needs to be rescued . Trivia *This quest is probably named after the 1938 Alfred Hitchcock film The Lady Vanishes. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points